


My Hero Academia - Impractical Jokers

by WillowForrester



Category: Impractical Jokers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Impractical, M/M, Multi, Pranks, Punishments, Reality TV, Reputation-destroying, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowForrester/pseuds/WillowForrester
Summary: Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo formed a new tv show for their school. A hidden camera practical joke reality series called 'UA's Impractical Jokers' (based on the real life Impractical Jokers show).Hilarious reputation-destroying tasks are given to each other by the four of them and they must be completed successfully otherwise they'll face punishments that are far worse than the tasks at hand. Every task is made to make them look bad in the public eye since they don't know that this is all part of a tv show!Each chapter is based on an episode of the show.Enjoy! :)





	1. Ass-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic being posted here! I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me in the comments whether or not you want more of these! If you want impractical jokers, feel free to suggest any episode you want me to base it on! Thanks! :D

                                                                        

Today's challenge on UA's Impractical Jokers is: SELLING ICE-CREAM WHILE PRONOUNCING IT WRONG. And the first person going up is none other than...Todoroki Shouto.

And a rather accurate choice too, since he is after all, half-hot and hot-COLD.

He is already dressed in the employee's get up at the ice-cream shop and is anxiously waiting for instructions from the rest of his friends who are communicating with him with a microphone in a hidden room, away from the ice-cream shop.

The hidden cameras are already set up and the episode is ready to go!

Todoroki gets all shaky as he adjusts the small microphone behind his ear. That's how he'll be able to hear the instructions his friends are going to give him.

Midoriya starts the show.

"I—I've heard this pronounced wrong all these years,"

"What?" Iida asked.

Midoriya tries his best not to burst out laughing as he said this. "Guys, it's...it's...it's pronounced 'ASS-CREAM.'"

Iida and Bakugou nodded as if it couldn't be more obvious. "Ohhh...right, 'ass-cream.'"

"Yeah, ass-cream, not ice-cream," Midoriya repeated himself into the microphone for Todoroki to hear on the other end.

The young fire-and-ice quirk user was already getting sweaty hearing this. He put two fingers on his forehead to stabilize himself as he walked down the aisle behind the counter of the ice-cream shop.

A weak smile forming on his face. "Are you sure of this...?"

The three jokers burst out laughing behind the scenes. They knew that this was going to be a great start!

Todoroki lets out a long breath before entering his 'ice-cream shop employee mode.' Two young women walked up to the counter in front of him.

He clasped his fingers together and rested his elbows on the counter. Forcing a smile on his face, he faced the two women.

"Hot outside today, right?" He tried to sound as welcoming as possible.

"Perfect day for ass-cream," Midoriya instructed through the microphone.

"Perfect day for..." Todoroki stops halfway through the sentence and dropped his head a bit to hide the increasingly growing smile on his face. Ok, how is he going to go through with this?

The jokers laughed once again seeing his reaction to the instructions.

Taking a deep breath, Todoroki finally said it.

"Perfect day for ass-cream."

He quickly stood up from the counter and looked away, trying to look as natural as possible. Luckily, the women in front of the counter didn't seem to notice the mispronunciation.

She nodded in agreement. "Perfect day. Wait, aren't you the boy who won second place at the Sports Festival?"

Todoroki felt panic surge through him. It's bad enough that she knows who he is, and now, he's about to ruin the way she looks at him a few minutes from now. But he can't just say that he's not who he is...

"Yeah, yeah! I'm the silver medalist guy...Todoroki...Shouto..."

The women and her friend gasped. "Wait a minute, why are you working here?"

"Uh...part time...I'm training to um...control my tendency of overusing my ice powers by making and selling ice-cream..."

That did it. The three jokers began rolling on the ground with tears streaming from their eyes and Midoriya hitting Iida's back with his fists with each outburst that came from him.

The woman nodded in approval before looking at the menu of ice-cream on the bulletin board above Todoroki.

"Can I try the chocolate hazelnut?" She ordered.

"ASS-CREAM," Midoriya reminded as Todoroki bent down to grab a cone from the shelves below.

"Chocolate hazelnut?" Todoroki repeated to confirm.

The woman nodded. "Yes."

"Ass-cream?" Todoroki quickly said.

"Yes." The woman caught the mispronunciation this time and took no time to correct him. "'ICE-CREAM.'"

Midoriya pointed at the screen that is displaying the live recording of Todoroki in the ice-cream shop. He still had tear streaks down his face.

"There she goes, now she's got it."

Back inside the shop, the woman quickly explains her reason for correcting Todoroki. "It's 'ice-cream.' Sorry, I can't help it. I'm a speech therapist."

Todoroki nodded politely as the three jokers snickered, trying to keep their laughing to a minimum.

"But just one ass-cream?" He asked the woman again.

The two women just look at the white-red-head dumbfounded, causing laughter to emerge from the three other jokers. Todoroki could feel the heat increasing in his body from embarrassment. He can't get out of this.

He attempts to make this seem as normal as possible. "I—I'll get both a set of ass-creams."

The non-speech therapist woman shook her head. "No, I'm good. I don't know what I want."

"Oh, you don't know yet!" Todoroki gave a small thumbs up.

"I'll make your ass-cream," he points at the speech-therapist. "Then I'll come back and I'll yours," he points at the other woman before walking towards the ice-cream machine.

The speech-therapist couldn't let it slide. "ICE."

Todoroki turned around. "You want ice? Here I got ice."

With that, he began freezing tiny droplets of water on the ice-cream machine with his left side and sprinkled it inside an empty ice-cream cup before handing it to the woman.

The three jokers applauded and laughed at how hard Todoroki was trying to make it seem like he's not pronouncing anything wrong.

The speech-therapist just smiled and sighed in defeat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Several minutes later..._

The women left with their ice-cream and Todoroki is now dealing with a new customer. A man who bought three cups of ice-cream.

"These three to go?" Todoroki asked the man, who nodded.

He bent down to grab a paper from the shelves below to put the ice-cream cups inside. The three jokers immediately thought of something to make him do.

"Todoroki, punch a hole in the bottom of the bag," Midoriya commanded.

Todoroki had a _what is going on your fucking mind?_ look plastered on his face. He reluctantly carried out the deed.

Rip! The bottom of the paper bag was torn open as soon as Todoroki's fist punched right through the thin material. He silently apologized the man.

"Now put the stuff in! Put the stuff in!" Midoriya cried.

Refusing to make eye contact with the customer, Todoroki put the three ice-cream cups into the broken paper bag, but the bottom cup just protruded out from the giant hole from the bottom.

The man looked on in amusement as Todoroki pushed the bag containing his ice-cream cups towards him and then walked away to get out of this shameful situation.

But the man wasn't mad or anything, in fact, he just looked at the bag up and down, trying to decipher whether or not he could carry these cups without dropping them.

Which he deemed he could not.

"Can I get a new bag?" He asked.

Todoroki turned around and answered the man like any good employee would do. "Yeah sure."

"Punch a great big fucking hole in his new bag, half-breed," Bakugou commanded as he punched his hand.

Once again, Todoroki did as he was told. He punched a hole in the new bag he got for the man and began putting the ice-cream cups inside.

But this time, none of the cups remained inside the bag. They all fell out from the hole in the bottom and onto the counter without spilling.

The man had no words as Todoroki handed the empty bag to him. He walked away again. But walked back when he saw the man picking up his three ice-cream cups from the counter.

"What'd you do?" Todoroki asked innocently.

"You ripped it," the man laughed as he picked up his ice-cream cups.

Midoriya sees a solution to this problem. "He needs a bigger bag clearly."

"Well, yeah, duh! Took you long enough to find out, nerd," Bakugou crossed his arms.

Inside the shop, Todoroki went over to the section for larger bags and took one out from the pile. He walked back towards the man, who was still not upset for the condition of his previous two bags.

"You know what you need, a bigger bag," Todoroki said as he let an almighty punch right through the bottom of the large paper bag.

It was so great that his entire arm up to his elbow went straight through the hole of the paper bag. The three jokers gave him yet another round of applause.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several minutes later...

Todoroki is now dealing with a new customer and this time, it's a young boy. A young boy who really looked up him since the Sports Festival. Oh boy...

"What would you like?" Todoroki asked in a gentler tone.

"Vanilla with sprinkles," the kid pointed at the menu behind Todoroki.

"This kid wants sprinkles?" Bakugou repeated.

A light bulb flashes over Iida's head as he took over the microphone. "Count out 50 sprinkles. EXACTLY."

Todoroki sighed as he went to the back room to grab some sprinkles in an ice-cream cup. He returned a few seconds later with the sprinkles and the vanilla ice-cream the kid ordered.

"You wanted the junior with rainbow? That's 50 sprinkles," Todoroki dumped the entire pile of sprinkles from the ice-cream cup onto the counter.

The kid looked at his dad at the sight of the young hero he admired counting tiny sprinkles on the ice-cream shop counter.

Todoroki concentrated as he picked every individual sprinkle carefully and put it on top of the vanilla ice-cream.

"One...two..."

The kid and his father began laughing. Todoroki did his best to ignore their surprised stares and continued to count.

"There's been a sprinkle shortage," Midoriya suggested as a reason for why he's counting sprinkles.

"There's been a sprinkle shortage and we have people who use them too liberally," Todoroki explained like a professional.

"Ohhh," the father of the kid nodded in fake understanding. He wasn't oblivious, he knew that there is no such thing here.

"So now they want exact counts for them," Todoroki kept on counting. "Thirteen...fourteen..."

Suddenly, another man showed up next to the kid and his dad. He looked at Todoroki suspiciously.

"Do you have to use your hand?"

Todoroki gulped. He knew that sooner or later, someone's going to complain. He quickly thought of a reason to defend himself with.

"Th—they wanted me to count by hand..."

"They have to count," the kid's dad defended.

"It'll go a lot quicker if you don't talk," Todoroki quickly added.

The three customers remained silent. The three jokers burst out laughing. Eventually, they got tired of watching Todoroki count and gave him a new command.

"Ah, that's fucking enough," Bakugou waved his hand.

"Dump them all," Midoriya said excitedly.

Todoroki swore under his breath as he swept the remaining sprinkles onto his hand and dumped them onto the vanilla ice-cream.

He placed the ice-cream cup in front of the kid. He and the two men behind him held back their laughter at the sight of the finished product.

"Let me say one thing," Midoriya quickly added.

"Let me say one thing," Todoroki repeated.

"You two gentlemen," Midoriya said.

"You two gentlemen," Todoroki repeated.

"Made a beautiful child!"

That, Todoroki did not repeat immediately. He mentally whacked the back of his head as he lifted a finger towards the two men in front of him. Sweat was building up behind his neck.

"Made—made a beautiful child," he finally coughed out.

The man who is not the kid's father leaned forward in shock and confusion. He too had a _what is going on your fucking mind?_ look plastered on his face.

And that did it! Todoroki's shift is now over!

"'Kay guys, time for the delivery," Midoriya reminded as he put the microphone down.

With that, Midoriya left the behind the scenes room and walked towards the ice-cream shop where Todoroki was working. A large box in his arms.

Immediately upon entering, Midoriya began clapping and singing, getting all of the other employees in the shop to sing and clap along.

"For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! Which nobody can deny!"

Midoriya opened the box he was carrying and revealed a large white rectangular cake with blue frosting decorated along its sides.

But it was the image on the top of the cake that got Todoroki's attention.

Yep, it was a detailed image of his face close up.

He began laughing at the sight of his face printed on the cake. Laughing darkly, Todoroki took a swing at the cake, only to realize it's not soft.

It was frozen.

Midoriya gasped at the action. "Why are you punching yourself!? It's frozen, you fool!"

He held up the cake next to Todoroki's face to compare. A nearby employee looked from the cake to the real thing.

"Oh wow, you lost a lot of weight," she admired.

This time, all four jokers burst out laughing.


	2. Library Noises: Iida vs Todoroki

                                                                        

For today's episode of UA's Impractical Jokers, the crew has decided to make it take place in UA Academy's library.

The challenge: make as much noise WITHOUT getting shushed! And the two jokers that have the honour of going first are none other than Iida Tenya and Todoroki Shouto! 

The other two jokers, Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki, are spectating the entire thing in a room separate from the library on a large screen that is recording the entire event.

Midoriya touches his chin thoughtfully as he watched Iida and Todoroki made their way to their respective tables in the library, setting their backpacks down next to them.

It was their lucky day! 

The library is chalk full of students from their own class and a few from class-B as well! This is going to be awesome...

Basically, Iida and Todoroki are going to make some very distracting noises using items that were  _SPECIFICALLY_  packed for that very purpose in their backpacks.

"So, Iida packed Todoroki's bag," Midoriya reminded himself. 

"And Todoroki packed Iida's bag," Bakugou finished. "Do I need to repeat the entire rules to you again, Deku?"

Midoriya shook his head and rubbed his hands together with excitement. "Nope! Let's get this thing started!"

Todoroki sat down at the end of a table with Kaminari and Kirishima sitting to his right side. Both of them were, shockingly, studying right now!

Not too far away from him, Iida sat down at a table with Tsuyu, Ashido, and Hagakure. He swallowed hard and loosened his uniform around the neck, desperately trying to keep his composure.

Todoroki did the same and opened his book, pretending to read, but he is actually waiting anxiously for instructions from Midoriya and Bakugou.

In the other room, Midoriya and Bakugou decide to choose who's going to go first between Iida and Todoroki.

"You wanna flip that coin, see who goes first?" Bakugou asked as he gave Midoriya a coin from his pocket.

"Yep, here we go," Midoriya flipped the coin and slapped it as it landed on the back of his palm. It was tails.  "Oh! Iida!"

"Iida, you're going first, haha!" Bakugou laughed maniacally into the microphone.

Iida shook his head with a disappointed smile on his face. He shot Todoroki a  _you_ _'d better not have put anything crazy in my backpack_  glance as he bent over to the side to take out the first item from his backpack.

Feeling around the bag for something 'normal,' Iida finally made up his mind and took out...an electric pencil sharpener. Iida stroked his chin as he examined the item up and down.

The two jokers burst out laughing in the other room.

"Ohhh! An electric pencil sharpener!" Midoriya covered his mouth. "Useful, but annoying."

"Especially since you're in a library!" Bakugou added.

Over at his table, Todoroki gives a little smirk in Iida's direction. It basically told Iida that he's not sorry he packed that electric pencil sharpener in his backpack.

Tapping his pencil against his chin, Iida looked around the library to examine the serious and dedicated students he's going to anger very soon. Everyone was hard at work.

Slowly but steadily, Iida puts his pencil into the hole of the electric sharpener. With every inch that the pencil moves, Todoroki's smirk grows bigger and bigger. Until finally...

_Shishhshisschuchshichshischhshschisch_ _!!!_

Iida makes a cringy face as the sound of the sharpener intensified. He tried to control it by placing another hand on top of the machine, but it only muffled the sound, not lowering it like he hoped for.

Across the library, a few students looked up from their work to see where that annoying sound is coming from. Including Uraraka, Sero, Mineta, and a few other students.

They all pretty surprised to see it was none other than the class rep! Iida felt his face growing warm as he finally reached pulled the sharpened pencil out of the sharpener, ending the noise.

The four jokers waited for a while to hear if anyone is going to do or say something to Iida.

"Any shush!?" Midoriya looked around the library on the flat screen.

The library remained silent. Nobody stood up. Nobody said anything. Iida's pencil sharpening was forgiven. 

"No shush!" Bakugou cried incredulously. "Alright then, no shush for Iida!"

It is now Todoroki's turn. He leaned over to the side of the table to reach into his backpack and take out the first item Iida had packed for him. 

As soon as he saw what it was, he quickly pushed it back in with a  _you_ _got to be kidding me_  smile on his face. That smile caused laughter to erupt from the spectating jokers.

Iida gave Todoroki the same smirk that he received during his turn as he placed his perfectly sharpened pencil on his lip. His eyebrows dancing up and down.

"Oh, it's bubble wrap!" Midoriya applauded.

"GIANT, bubble wrap, you blind fool!" Bakugou corrected as he pointed at the screen.

Todoroki cautiously took out the entire giant bubble wrap but it was already catching the attention of some nearby students. On the other side of the room, Jirou already noticed the green sheet of bubble wrap in Todoroki's hand and was nervously chewing her gum.

Forcing himself to breathe normally, Todoroki tightened his grip on the bubble, slowly twisting it diagonally. Midoriya shook Bakugou's arm, who tore it away from him, but he didn't care.

"Here he goes!" He grinned from ear to ear.

At his table, Iida watched on with amusement. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of the students after Todoroki pops the giant bubbles. Which he did, a few seconds later.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Jirou covered her ears and shook her head. Some students from class-B looked up this time too but didn't look too upset about the loud popping sound. 

Iida covered his mouth with both hands, trying not to let anyone see he was about to go into uncontrollable laughter. Midoriya and Bakugou didn't hold back their uncontrollable laughter though.

They all wait for any reactions. But they were only with silence once again. Wow...

"Shush free..." Bakugou was amazed.

"Shush free! No shushes!" Midoriya clapped once for the tables to turn to Iida.

"Ok, back to glasses!" Bakugou commanded.

Iida reached into his backpack and pulled out...a slide whistle. He pressed his lips into a thin line of disapproval at the sight of this instrument. 

"Oh, it's a slide whistle!" Midoriya gasped.

Bakugou nodded in approval. "Now  _that's_  genius! Good job, Todoroki! Classic comedy prop!"

"Let's hope that someone slips on a banana peel! Now  _that's_  perfect timing!" Midoriya nudged Bakugou.

Placing the mouthpiece to his lips, Iida sucks in a breath and blows the whistle as he pulls the little hook down, making the classic slipping on a banana peel sound.

_Whhheeee!!!_

Thankfully, the only person who seemed to be really ticked off by that sound was...nobody! Looks like Iida is getting away shush free again!

But it didn't erase the fact that that was super embarrassing. Iida covered his tomato-red face with both of his hands. Todoroki did the same, but for completely different reasons.

Looking between his fingers, Iida checks to make sure no girls were coming up to slap him or anything. Nobody was moving an inch from their work.

"And the shush bowl gets thrown back to Todoroki!" Midoriya declared as he wiped away some tears.

Todoroki looks around to make sure no one was watching this time as he leans down towards the backpack. 

"Todoroki grabs into the bag of tricks..." Midoriya peered closely.

Bakugou rubbed his hands together eagerly. "What've we got? What've we got? What've we got?"

The item in Todoroki's hand was thin and cylindrical. It was...it was...

Todoroki rested his forehead against the back of his right hand. His face was on the verge of crying, but not because he was sad. But because this item he's holding was—

"It's confetti!" Midoriya fell onto his bottom.

Bakugou scowled at him. "It's a party popper, more specifically! Look closer!"

Midoriya ignored him and got back to his feet. "Well, poor Todoroki. Now he's going to leave a  _bang_ and a mess."

His pulse racing, Todoroki angled the party popper away from him and towards the open area that separated the row of two columns of desks in this library. Behind him, Ojiro and Koda stood up from their desks, ready to leave the library.

Across the small open area, Iida smirked smugly at his desk. The sight of Todoroki sweating and refusing to make eye contact with the party popper in his hand was too satisfying for him.

Making a mental prayer, Todoroki opened the party popper.

_BOOM!!!_

A loud explosion happened as streamers and confetti shot up into the air. Several students gasped around him. Kaminari and Kirishima nearly fell back in their chairs since they were literally sitting next to Todoroki.

Ojiro and Koda almost tripped over the chairs from the shock of the party popper suddenly going off. This was the first time the students in the library made a major reaction.

"Excuse me," Todoroki covered his face shamefully with one hand. "Sorry..."

Midoriya and Bakugou laughed until their stomachs hurt. By now, several of the students in the library were starting to pay attention to the two noise-making students. A few of them were starting to look pretty pissed too...

Todoroki made a defensive gesture with his arms, trying to feign innocence. "Did not realize that it would go off..."

Iida was trying so hard not to laugh, that he ended up looking up he was coughing up a lung instead! He was teetering back and forth on his chair, covering his mouth with both his hands, his breath coming out in wheezes.

Midoriya takes over the microphone. "I did not realize that everyone would react as they are reacting right now! Look! No shushes!"

And the shush bowl gets thrown to Iida. Who is pretty confident about his results by now. That confidence quickly faded as soon as he took out his next item. Another instrument. But this is one that did not require blowing.

"A jingle stick!" Midoriya sputtered.

"A jingle stick?" Bakugou wrinkled his nose. "What on earth is a jingle stick!?"

Midoriya looked at him weirdly. "It's—it's a stick that jingles!"

"Really, Deku?" Bakugou rolled his eyes at him.

Todoroki smiles as Iida lifted the jingle stick over his neck and began to gently shake it. But even gentle shaking didn't lower the volume of the bells.

_Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Tokoyami looked over from the computers area to see what was the cause of that ruckus and isn't surprised to see Iida shaking the jingle stick like a fool. Yaoyorozu sighed in exasperation as she tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

Suddenly, a mumble was heard from the computers area. Iida immediately stopped jingling. Fear filled his eyes. 

But excitement filled Midoriya's and Bakugou's. Have they finally found someone who shushed Iida?

"Oh! Oh! Any shushes!?" Midoriya asked.

But whatever that mumble was from before, it didn't come back again. The library remained silent, just like it always had after every round.

Bakugou's jaw is dropping to the floor. "Whoa! Mr. Class Rep, you're still shushless!"

"You guys are pretty good at this!" Midoriya commented. "Or maybe, the people in the library here are way too nice."

"Todoroki's turn, here we go," Bakugou continued.

And it is back to Todoroki once again. He is no longer smiling as he dejectedly reached one hand into his backpack to grab the fourth item from it.

But before he could even take it out. He immediately covered his mouth in shock with his other hand. His eyes grew wide and a nervous smile formed on his face as he shook his head.

Iida knew what made Todoroki react like that. And that caused him to lean forward in his chair, looking forward to seeing everyone's reactions once again.

Midoriya and Bakugou don't know though. They leaned closer to the screen to see what it was that made Todoroki so scared.

"What is it? What is it?" They asked in unison.

Todoroki shook his head more firmly, letting go of the item in the backpack. He looked really nervous. He was sweating like crazy.

"I'm not doing it," he mumbled.

"What do you mean, you're not doing it!?" Bakugou screeched.

"Pull it out a little!" Midoriya suggested. "At least let us see what you have!"

Reluctantly, Todoroki reached back into his backpack and pulled out the item that he was so afraid of. 

A giant pair of cymbals.

That earned a round of applause from Midoriya and Bakugou as they howled with laughter. Iida placed a finger to his lips in a shush gesture to torment poor Todoroki.

"Here he goes...HERE HE GOES!" Midoriya shook.

Sucking in a deep breath, Todoroki picked up the cymbals with either hand and spread them wide open before clashing them together.

_CCCLLLLAAANNNNGGGG!!!_

This was by far. The LOUDEST sound made by any of the items since the start of this challenge! It was so loud that the sound continued to last for a few seconds after Todoroki initially made it.

All the surrounding students covered their ears, especially Jirou, but none of them seemed to be too pissed. Most of them were just shocked at first, then began to quietly laugh, while others paid no attention and went back to being on their devices.

Iida was amongst the students laughing quietly. 

Todoroki had had enough of this. It was simply too much.

Before he got the chance to examine the room for any shushes, Todoroki picked up his book that he was 'reading' and the cymbals and began walking towards the exit of the library.

"Wait, where's he going!?" Bakugou cried in between outbursts.

"You can't leave, Todoroki!" Midoriya reminded as he tried to stand up from the ground. "You leave, you lose! What are you doing?"

Todoroki didn't listen to them though. He just kept on walking, feeling countless of eyes staring down his back as he did. 

"Dude, you're going to lose!" Bakugou shouted.

"No! No! No! No! No!!!" Midoriya cried as Todoroki disappeared from the library through the exit. "Todoroki...I'm afraid you're going to have to receive punishment later on."

"Well, looks like Glasses-guy takes it!" Bakugou applauded.

Iida saluted with dignity before blowing into the slide whistle again, this time, to symbolize his victory in this match.

Next match, it's going to be Midoriya vs Bakugou in this same game!


	3. Library Noises: Midoriya vs Bakugou

                                                                        

The first match in the library between Iida and Todoroki has finished. The two former players are in the spectating room. Now, it's time for the second match! 

Bakugou makes his way to the table where Todoroki previously sat. A bored look on his face as he put the book he's going to pretend to read down on the table. Kaminari and Kirishima isn't at the table anymore, thank god.

Todoroki shook his head at the way Bakugou showed himself off. "You look like a psychotic teacher who got fired because of his mental instability and is now coming back to put a bomb in the trash can as revenge to this school!"

Iida adjusted his glasses and picked the second microphone so he could talk to Bakugou too. "Actually, more like an unstable delinquent. I mean look! That image makes no sense! Him in a library reading a  _book_! Everyone's going to think this is some alternate universe or something!"

Bakugou ignored the comments from the two new spectating jokers and opened his book. "Oh, you guys were talking about me? I thought you were talking about that nerd over there!"

He pointed across the library to the table where Iida sat in the first match. The chair is now taken over by Midoriya, who was also reading a book. But he seemed to be more into it than Bakugou did.

Second match, commence!

"I think that Bakugou has packed much more interesting items, and judging from that suspicious look on his face right now, let's start with Midoriya," Todoroki announced.

Midoriya put down his back and reached into his backpack with a huge smile on his face. He didn't feel around for too long and took out the first item he touched.

"What is that?" Iida squinted at the screen.

The item in Midoriya's hand was small and smooth with some round parts. It resembled some sort of weird woodwind instrument. Todoroki's face lit up with recognition.

"It's a...duck whistle!"

Both him and Iida burst out laughing. Midoriya's smile has shrunk from before and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He turned the duck whistle around and around, trying to look natural with it.

Iida crossed his arms and nodded with approval. "A duck call...nice one."

"It's hunting season, eh Bakugou?" Todoroki asked.

Bakugou snickered and gave Midoriya a scary stare over the top of his book. Midoriya's fingers were beginning to feel numb.

Trying his best to cover the small duck whistle with his hands, Midoriya brought the item up to his lips and blew into it.

_Quack quack! Quack quack! Quack quack! QQQUUUAAACCCCKKKKK!!!_

Several students looked up from their work. Some of them looked amused. Others looked almost pissed. But the majority of them looked uninterested.

From the spectating room, Iida and Todoroki brought their laughter down to a minimum as they surveyed the library for any shushes.

"Did you make anyone shush?" Iida made sure. "No one!?"

Nobody bothered to shush Midoriya. The library was silent as always. Midoriya sighed in relief and quickly buried his face back into his book, flipping from page to page like crazy.

"Alright, Bakugou, you're up!" Iida brought his arm down to commence.

Closing his book with a thud, Bakugou reached down to grab the first item Midoriya had packed for him in his backpack. He took it out with a confused look on his face at the sight of the item.

"Oh!" Iida nodded in recognition. "Bakugou's got the old New Years Eve rattle!"

Todoroki understood. "Oh, I see. It's the one that you spin around in the air and it makes that annoying rattling sound!"

"Yep, party like it's there's no tomorrow!" Iida advised. "Good pick, Midoriya."

Inside the library, Midoriya waved his fingers nervously at Bakugou, who shot him a death glare. Rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding the rattle with the other, Bakugou spun it around with great force.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!_

He spun the rattle with so much force, that it went flying out of his hand and onto the ground, landing with a crash! The crash was louder than the rattle itself!

All the nearby students looked up and saw the rattle on the ground a few inches away from the table where Bakugou was sitting at. Tsuyu, who was sitting at a different table now with Ashido and Hagakure, were starting to look a little annoyed.

Students from class-B were also starting to get up and move from this portion of the library to study in a quieter space. But still, no one shushed Bakugou.

"No shushes!" Iida cried. "Congratulations, Bakugou. Back to Midoriya!"

Bakugou stuck out his middle finger to Midoriya who was leaning down to grab the next item out of his backpack.

"Let's see what Midoriya pulls out," Todoroki watched on with enthusiasm.

Midoriya pulls out something red and rubbery. Todoroki and Iida shook with excitement at the sight of the item.

"A balloon!" They cried in unison.

"Meaning what?" Todoroki asked suspiciously.

Iida answered his question by pulling out a balloon of his own out from his pocket and blowing it up halfway before releasing the air slowly towards Todoroki, making a loud farting sound.

"Stop! It's got your breath on it!" Todoroki pushed Iida away.

Iida just laughed. Midoriya didn't laugh. He looked down at his table with his balloon close to his mouth and sighed.

He blew into the balloon until it was half full. And then the fun part began. Bakugou closed his book shut again and gazed at Midoriya eagerly, along with a few other students who have noticed the red balloon growing from Midoriya's hand.

Holding his breath, Midoriya relaxes his fingers around the balloon's end, allowing very small amounts of hair to escape. Bad mistake.

_Ssssqqqqqqeeeeeeeeee!!!_

The small amount of air escaping from the balloon allowed a high-pitch farting sound to be made. Midoriya looked in the opposite direction of the balloon and whistled like he's not doing anything wrong.

Uraraka, who was on her phone, looked up to see who was making that disgusting farting sound. But she quickly ran away from the library to hide her outburst when she saw that it was Midoriya.

Iida and Todoroki were laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of them! They supported each other to prevent themselves from falling.

"Oh my god!" Iida held his stomach in pain.

Nearly everyone in the library heard the sound of the air escaping from the balloon. Several students who were studying in other portions of the library came over to see what was happening.

A lot of them were shocked to see it was Midoriya causing this nuisance. But as annoying and embarrassing the sound was, no one did a thing about it.

Bakugou was rocking back and forth in his chair with silent laughter. Midoriya felt his face turning into 50 different shades of red before the all the air finally escaped from the balloon, putting a stop to the sound.

Todoroki pulled himself together first before helping Iida back to his feet. The two of them looked around the library on the flat screen.

"Not a single shush!" Iida was in awe. "I was sure someone would've been pissed by that!"

But apparently not, since the library was quiet once again. Not a single person went up to Midoriya to shush him. 

But by now, more of them were starting to look pretty pissed. Many of them were still amused by the sounds these two boys are making, but a few were starting to look like they're going to complain.

"Alright, Bakugou, back to you," Todoroki said over the microphone.

Subtly reaching into his backpack, Bakugou's arm froze as soon as he saw what the item was from his viewpoint. He turned his head to Midoriya and mouthed  _you son of a bitch_  to him.

"What is it?" Iida asked in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

Bakugou simply shook his head. He looked like he really didn't want to go through with this. But Iida and Todoroki continued to push him.

"Pull it out a little, Bakugou," Todoroki encouraged. "What is it?"

"What is it, Bakugou?" Iida repeated himself.

Midoriya buried his face in his book, trying to conceal his laughter. The entire table where he was sitting at, shook with every outburst.

Seeing how well Midoriya was enjoying himself, Bakugou took out the item from his backpack. It was small and had a long horn on top of it. He put a look of determination on his face.

"Is that an airhorn?" Iida peered closely at the item on the screen.

"Ohhhh!!!" Todoroki dropped his microphone and quickly picked it back up. "Going down the gauntlet! There's no way, you're going to get out of this one!"

"With your reputation, I'm praying for you, Bakugou," Iida added.

Midoriya's laughter was starting to get louder now. Bakugou could hear snorts coming from him and that only made him more fired up to get this done and over with.

Clenching his teeth, Bakugou pressed the top of the airhorn, causing the sound to emerge from it. A rather loud sound too.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Tsuyu and the girls she was sitting with shook their heads at their table. Ojiro, who was sitting at another table in the library with his laptop, tried hard not to smile.

But it Yaoyorozu who had the best reaction of them all. Not being able to put up with this noise any longer, she finally stood up from her table to do something.

"Oh! Oh!" Iida pointed at the screen. "It's the deputy class-rep!"

Todoroki scractched the back of his head. "Oh boy...sorry, Bakugou..."

Bakugou didn't lose his composure as Yaoyorozu walked towards him. Stopping in front of him, she tries to snatch the airhorn away from his hand. But Bakugou wouldn't let go.

Trying again, Yaoyorozu pulled harder, but Bakugou just held on tighter. Until...she finally pulled out the horn that was on top of the airhorn. Bakugou kept pretending to press the airhorn.

Yaoyorozu huffed and walked towards the trash can with the pulled-off piece in her hand and dumped it into the grey plastic bin before making her way back to her table to continue her work.

Iida and Todoroki jumped up and down at the sight of that. They were ecstatic that someone in the library  _finally_  decided to do something!

Cheering and high-fiving each other, the two spectating jokers pointed at Bakugou on the flat screen.

"Ohh! Yes! YESS!" They shouted. "FINALLY!"

Midoriya sighed in relief as he cautiously peered down from the book he was burying his head in. He gave a tiny victory smile.

Bakugou, on the other hand, was not happy with this result. Standing up, he walked over to a scared Midoriya and snatched away the book he was reading.

_BOOM!_

With one fell move, the book exploded in Bakugou's hand and the ashes fell down onto the table before Midoriya's eyes. He quickly tried to recollect all of the destroyed pages before Bakugou made his way to the exit.

"Wait, Kacchan!" He cried after him. "Come on, don't be like this! We all agreed to this from the very beginning!"

"Well, yeah!" Bakugou shouted without turning around. "But that was because I was hoping to see your reactions to all your punishments!"

With that, Bakugou left the library in a huff, leaving Midoriya behind. But that didn't erase the fact that he still lost this challenge and is going to receive punishment!

Iida and Todoroki stopped their laughing to wrap up this episode.

"And that's the game!" Iida applauded. "Congratulations, Midoriya!"

"Oh my god...Yaoyorozu was like,  _'ain't nobody's going to mess with my education!'_ " Todoroki shook his head with amusement.

_BANG!_

A kick was heard at the door to the room where Iida and Todoroki were spectating. They dropped their microphones in shock.

Bakugou's muffled angry voice was heard from the other side. "Hey, you jokers! You better not prepare anything shameful for my punishment or else you're going to regret the day you made this tv show!"

That only Iida and Todoroki to fall to the ground again with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second half of the library noises challenge! :D


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                        

"So Bakugou is our big loser," Todoroki begins as soon as the cameras started rolling.

"Yes. And tonight, he's going to face the mother of all punishments," Midoriya added.

Iida straightened his glasses. "That's right! Because you're going to be...demonstrating a new weapon to be used against villains!"

Bakugou opened his eyes wide and an imaginary storm cloud cleared over his head. Is that all he has to do? What kind of punishment is that? This'll be a piece of cake! 

He coughed and tried to look as angry and upset he is. "Oh no! My reputation is going to be destroyed! What horrible friends you three are!"

Midoriya giggled playfully and leaned over to Bakugou, teasing him. "YEAH! You're going to have lots of fun!"

Bakugou single-handedly pushed him away. "You betcha! LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN!"

"Yep!" Midoriya grinned innocently. "And boy, am I glad of that!"

Suddenly, a thought came to his head. Chills ran up his spine. "I'm not demonstrating these weapons to Class-1B am I...?"

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida grinned at each other.

"YES, YOU ARE!!!"

Bakugou's pockets exploded. Was this his punishment!? Fuck, now he has to face that annoying class of hero wannabe's, especially that psychotic blondie.  _What's his name? Monomer...Monoma? Whatever!_

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO CRUEL TO ME!!!" He screeched.

* * *

_Inside the Class-1B_

Bakugou breathed in and out violently before opening the door and finally entering the classroom. His face was still very sullen and his eyes were still twitching in anger.

Just as expected, many of the students in this room were shooting daggers at him with their eyes. Didn't matter, he shot them twice as many daggers back. 

"Hi..." Bakugou said in the sunniest voice he could manage. "So I see that you guys are in need of my help in testing out a new weapon! Why is that? I wonder?"

Nobody said a word. They just looked at Bakugou. The teacher, Sekijirou Kan gestured for him to continue from the chair he is sitting in next to the front desk. Bakugou  _tched_  at the lack of reaction.

"Well, then. I guess it's because that this weapon is so powerful that none of you Class-B wannabe's can handle it!" Bakugou brought his hands down against the front desk of the class. "Heh. Why am I not surprised?"

"Eh?" The psychotic-looking blonde kid, Monoma stood up. "Is that really what heroes are these days? Constantly picking on and insulting others? If that really is true, then I fear what will become of Class-A..."

"Is that a threat?" Bakugou asked, getting excited. "Alright, let's take this outside! You and me!"

From a spectating room, the three jokers could see that Bakugou was getting off topic and this episode could go wonky is he did.

"He's losing track! He's losing track!" Iida cried.

Midoriya took over the microphone. "Bakugou! You can deal with him later! For now, just stick to the episode and finish demonstrating the new weapon that's going to be presented soon!"

Bakugou heard Midoriya's voice loud and clear over his earpiece. He smirked at Monoma and slowly put his hands down. 

"We'll be continuing this later."

Midoriya dropped the microphone and fell the floor in hysterics. Iida tried to help his friend get back up, but to no avail.

"Midoriya! We have to give him the next set of instructions!"

"I can't help it!" Midoriya rolled onto his stomach. "He's so confident right now, I can only imagine what's going to happen when Hatsume..."

Iida lost it as soon as he heard Hatsume's name come up. He joined Midoriya on the floor. Todoroki sighed as he picked up the fallen microphone. Looks like he's the one who's going to make sure this episode isn't going to fail.

"Alright, Bakugou. Time to move on. You see that easel with paper clipped on it?" Todoroki asked.

Bakugou nodded from inside Class-1B. He picked up the bottom corner of the blank flip chart paper. Todoroki nodded in approval as he saw Bakugou on the screen.

"Flip it over and read the instructions," he commanded.

Bakugou flipped the blank chart paper over to reveal the next paper underneath with the instructions written on it. His face went blank.

Right there, in the middle of the chart paper were the words:  _ **BREATHING TECHNIQUES**_

Question marks appeared over Bakugou's head along with the students of Class-1B, along with some snickers and whispers. Bakugou turned around to face the class.

"Uhhh..."

"Teach it to them," Todoroki commanded again.

Bakugou coughed and cleared his voice. "Ok, so, uh...breathing. It's an everyday thing that we all do, I don't see how this has to do with the weapon demonstration, but I guess I'll go over it really quickly. You see, good breathing techniques should only exist in people I like. So everyone in this class should just suffocate right now."

"Focus!" Todoroki pressed while Iida and Midoriya were rolling on the ground.

"In summary, breathe in with your chest up high and breathe out with your stomach relaxed. Done and done! Everybody got that? Good, 'cause I'm not patient enough to repeat that again."

Iida managed to gain some contol of himself as he reached out towards the microphone Todoroki was using. He kindly gave the microphone away.

"Flip the chart paper over!" Iida laughed.

Just as commanded, Bakugou flipped the chart paper and was met with another bizarre instruction. This time, the words were:  ** _LABOUR SIMULATOR WEAPON (DEMONSTRATION: BY COURTESY OF BAKUGOU KATSUKI)_**

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at those words written on the chart paper while the students of Class-B sat with smug-looking faces and their arms crossed at their desks. He had a bad feeling about this...

"Hey! HEY!" Bakugou adjusted his earpiece so that the three spectating jokers could hear him louder than usual. "THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"The new weapon, of course!" Iida announced. "OH, HATSUME!"

"HATSUME!?" Bakugou bellowed.

A second later, the door to Class-1B opened and the pink-haired girl from the Department of Support entered, pushing a cart carrying some kind of machinery that is covered by a white piece of cloth.

The students of Class-1B opened their eyes in excitement while Bakugou felt sweat pouring down his back like a waterfall.

"This is your real punishment," Iida explained. "The new weapon to be used against villains is a labour simulator created by none other than Hatsume Mei!"

Bakugou's jaw dropped and his eyes turned into dangerous slits as Hatsume excitedly rushed up to him and shook his hand violently. Stars sparkled in her eyes.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you so much for your decision to help me test out this weapon! I've had many volunteers before but they all quit after the first test, so it's really hard to find people willing to help me out!" Hatsume cried. "Thank you, Bakugou!"

The three jokers snickered and grinned gleefully as Hatsume unveiled the weapon underneath the cloth. Bakugou breathed heavily as he got a good look at it.

It resembled a small scale used to measure chemistry items for labs and had an extendable cable connecting it to two small pads. Hatsume immediately began explaining how the weapon worked to Bakugou and Class-1B.

"So basically, this device simulates one of the most horrible pains humans experience! The pain of giving birth! This little machine here is light so you can carry it in your belt, your backpack, strap it onto your costume, any way you want! And because the cable is extendable, you can throw these pads onto the villain like this!" 

Hatsume threw the two pads onto Bakugou's abdomen. He tried to take them off, but they wouldn't leave his clothing. It was surprisingly sticky.

"Hey, crazy-girl!" He cried. "What did you put on me!?"

"Don't worry, Bakugou!" Hatsume assured. "Those pads will come off as soon as the simulation is over! So basically, these pads are going to contract your abdominal muscles as if you're having a baby right now! As in, really having a baby!"

Bakugou lost it. "YOU'RE CRAZY! I THOUGHT SO BEFORE, BUT NOW I KNOW SO!!!"

Hysterical laughter and applause flew about the spectating room. This episode was getting good. 

Hatsume picked up the little controlling device and beamed. "There are eight levels of intensity! Level eight being the most intense! But I'm going to put it on level one because I need to see at which level you're going to fall unconscious!"

"What the—FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatsume pressed a button on the device and immediately, Bakugou felt pain like he never felt before in his abdomen. It was so great that he felt tears come to his eyes.

The three jokers and the entire class of 1B erupted with laughter. Several of the students were enjoying themselves at the sight of the arrogant class-1A student making a fool of himself before their very eyes!

"Goddamn! The hell is this? This ain't a weapon it's a—TORTURE DEVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatsume pushes the button again to make his abdominal muscles contract violently. It is still only level one.

Midoriya fell into Todoroki's arms as he lost balance from his uncontrollable laughter and then accidentally chokes on his saliva. Iida patted his friend's back to clear his airway.

Bakugou walked around the front of the class, trying to calm himself. He wiped his forehead only to be shocked by the amount of sweat he is producing right now. In fact, the entire front of his hair was soaked!

He tried again to remove the pads from his abdomen but failed once again. Seeing that there's no way out of this using force, he attempted to talk to Hatsume.

"Hatsume, look. I never really volunteered for this position myself. I—FUCK!!!"

The contractions returned again as Hatsume pressed the button. By now, class-1B was moving up closer to the front to get a better view of Bakugou's performance.

The explosion-quirk hero student fell against the cart Hatsume brought. He put his sweaty palms against it to prevent himself from falling due to the pain.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, WOMAN!" Bakugou cursed. "FUCK!"

Hatsume studied Bakugou's red and sweaty face, trying to assess how much longer it'll be before he falls completely unconscious. Bakugou rocked the cart back and forth desperately. His breaths were coming out deep and heavy.

She took out a small notepad. "How are you feeling now, Bakugou?"

Bakugou gave her an unbelievable look. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, IDIOT!? ARRRGGHHHH!!! SO IS THIS HOW CONTRACTIONS ARE SUPPOSED TO FEEL LIKE!?"

Iida shook his head in amusement while Midoriya leaned against one wall to steady his breathing. Todoroki felt something coming up his throat due to the intense laughing and rushed to the garbage can.

After scribbling some notes down on her notepad, Hatsume returned to delivering Bakugou's punishment. Bakugou gasped and heaved as he watched the little torture device in her hands.

"Ok, Bakugou! It's time to move up to level two!" She declared.

"THAT WAS JUST LEVEL ONE!?" He shouted, rocking the cart back and forth.

"THAT WAS LEVEL ONE!" Midoriya cried as he raised a finger, representing the value of that level.

Bakugou stood up from leaning against the cart and tried to regain his confidence. He gulped as he knew this short period of painlessness is going to end soon.

"Ok...ok..." He faced the students of Class-1B. "This is going to be ok. Because you know what, it wasn't that bad. I mean it could've been worse. Obviously, I caaa~ _annnnnnn handle this~~~~_ "

Hatsume pressed the button that leveled up the intensity of the contractions. Bakugou's response to the pain was to throw the papers and clipboards that was on top of the cart. He tried to keep on talking to get his mind off the pain.

"Because look, I—I'm doing...it...I'm...AHHHH!" He clenched his teeth as the pain got worse. "Damn, this little son of a bitch!"

By now, several of the class-1B students have taken out their cell phones and began recording Bakugou. But he didn't care about that right now. All he cares about is putting an end to this torture!

"Hatsume, you're a genius! Arrghh! This is a perfect new device for torture mechanisms. Men—you can feel it right through—your genatalia—AAAHHHH!!! Fuck this shit..." Bakugou was on the verge of exploding.

Seeing that Bakugou wasn't anywhere near unconscious yet, Hatsume kept increasing the level of intensity without him knowing. Bakugou's face contorted in every way imaginable as the levels increased.

"Mom..." he squeaked. "H—how did you do this?"

Monoma snickered as he stood up on a desk to get a better angle from his phone camera. Yep, this was going to be on every social network by the end of the day.

Finally, Bakugou felt the intensity of the contractions reach its peak. His stomach and lower abdomen felt like they were ripping in half! His eyes opened wide as he shouted to Hatsume through his teeth.

"Wha—WHAT LEVEL IS THIS? WHAT LEVEL IS THIS!?"

"This is eight!" Hatsume declared with a thumbs up.

"EIGHT!?" Bakugou picked up the cart. "THIS IS EIGHT!? Ok."

And that's when he lost it. The cart exploded, sending several of the spectating students to fly to the back of the classroom. Bakugou's sweat was all over the place. Which meant only one thing.

Hatsume kept on pressing the button to make the contractions go at a faster rate. That only made things worse for Bakugou.

"OH MY GOD!!!" His sweat began flying in all directions as he stomped around the place and exploding items. 

He walked up the chalkboard and punched it. With each punch, he exploded bits of the chalkboard and sent its pieces flying across the classroom. That's when the teacher, Sekijirou decided that this is going too far.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He jumped to his feet. "Hatsume! It's too dangerous! Bakugou, stop this!"

Hatsume stopped the teacher before he could reach Bakugou. "No, please, sensei! I think he's going to fall soon! I need this data! It's crucial!"

"What about my classroom!?" Sekijirou asked.

Another explosion happened before Hatsume could answer. Bakugou had destroyed the entire chalkboard, but luckily, not the wall behind it. He was clinging to the front desk.

"AHHHH!!! Just stop this!" He begged at the top of his lungs. "GET THIS DEMON BABY OUT OF ME!"

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki all lost it as soon as they heard Bakugou say 'demon baby.' Looks like Bakugou won't look at pregnancy or infants the same way again.

Hatsume pressed the buttons like crazy. Bakugou fell down to his knees and grabbed a nearby chair from the front of the class to squeeze. His face was the same colour as a lobster.

"ARRRGGHHH! I CAN'T BREATH!"

Class-1B burst out laughing at this point. This was the best class they ever had since coming to UA Academy! 

Hatsume pressed the button again. Bakugou dropped to his stomach and crawled up to her, pullng her feet like a beggar.

"Oh my god, I'm begging you...just please stop this..." He whimpered like an injured puppy.

But Hatsume didn't show any mercy. The button was pressed again. Bakugou sat upon the ground, tears gathering up in his eyes.

"Ok! OK!" He cried. "You demonstrated your weapon and I've already been humiliated enough...just end this!"

Five seconds later. It was all over.

Hatsume nodded at Bakugou. "Alright, that's it. You just had your baby."

Bakugou had never heard more beautiful words in his life. Those words were his saving grace. This moment will be cataloged as the happiest moment of his life.

Hatsume opened his notepad again. "Hmmm. You didn't fall unconscious...maybe I should increase the intensity of each level by a factor of 8..."

"Fuck. You." Bakugou said under his breath.


End file.
